O PEDIDO
by EUCALOL CINEFANTASTIQUE
Summary: Passados 17 anos, Chaves se reúne aos Madruga com um pedido muito importante a comunicar.


**O PEDIDO**

 _Passados 17 anos, Chaves se reúne aos Madruga com um pedido muito importante a comunicar_.

Dezessete anos haviam se passado, e a união nunca sofreu a remota ameaça de ser quebrada, mesmo com a partida de alguns dos seus habitantes e frequentadores para outro plano.

Jaiminho e Dona Neves foram os primeiros a partir, há sete anos. Dona Clotilde partiu há três. A vila foi rebatizada com o nome dela, que tinha sido, se não a mais antiga, uma das mais antigas moradoras do lugar.

Seu Barriga agora passava o tempo gozando a aposentadoria em casa ou viajando, depois de vender o restaurante e a vila para a Dona Florinda, já que o seu filho Febrônio (o velho Nhonho) focava em seus estudos na Espanha.

A já mencionada Dona Florinda concentrava-se na administração da vila, deixando os cuidados e a herança do restaurante para a sua sobrinha Poliana (a Pópis, casada há dois anos com o agora repórter e locutor de rádio Godinez e mãe da bebê Mafalda) e, com o filho Frederico (a quem ela ainda se referia como Quico nos momentos de calma) servindo no Corpo de Bombeiros e morando sozinho num apartamento em outro bairro, num feliz casamento de sete anos com o agora Diretor Girafales.

Também passara a cuidar mais de si mesma, deixando de se limitar aos bobes e aventais e passando a usar vestidos e coques, que apesar de ainda simples, eram também elegantes.

Seu Madruga resolveu retomar o bico de vendedor de balões para ajudar com o aluguel, apesar da insistência de sua filha Francisca (referida pelos outros como Chica, mas ainda conhecida como Chiquinha por seu pai) nele ficar em casa descansando e deixar os cuidados com as contas para ela.

Seu Madruga o fazia porque gostava de sai ao ar livre e interagir com as crianças, a velhice o fez ser mais paciente com elas, e curiosamente também o fez ser mais enérgico do que anos atrás.

Ele e Dona Florinda ainda falavam de forma ácida um com o outro, mas ela já não lhe batia, e eles haviam se tornado mais cordiais e respeitosos.

Chica se revezava entre o trabalho como atendente telefônica (onde começara como estagiária/aprendiz aos quatorze anos e na maioria das vezes fazia os clientes processarem empresas, agências governamentais e ONG's, rendendo algumas reportagens para a rádio do Godinez) e o término da sua faculdade de direito, para o qual faltava um ano.

Por último, mas não menos importante, Chaves foi adotado aos treze anos, ora vejam vocês, pelo Seu Furtado, que trabalhava como barbeiro desde que largou a vida de ladrão e comprou a barbearia onde começou sua carreira, continuando a atender os cliente e contratando novos funcionários.

Registrou o menino como Roberto (que era o seu verdadeiro nome) Matias Furtado e tentou convencê-lo a deixar de trabalhar no restaurante da Dona Florinda como garçom, mas seu agora filho adotivo insistiu em se manter no emprego, dizendo que se acostumara, e até gostava de trabalhar ali. Com a supervisão combinada do Seu Furtado e da Dona Florinda, foi garantido que Chaves só fosse trabalhar depois de participar das aulas e fazer todo o dever de casa.

Assim foi até ele se decidir pelas faculdades de Serviço Social e Pedagogia, as quais ele terminara há pouco tempo para começar a trabalhar como professor da primeira e segunda séries da Escola Miguel de Cervantes, onde estudara com seus amigos quando criança e que era administrada pelo Diretor Girafales.

Morava com o seu pai adotivo num andar acima da barbearia, e namorava sua amiga de infância Chica havia dez anos.

-Então agora é a prova de fogo? – Perguntou o Seu Furtado a Roberto.

-Pois é, pois é, pois é... – Respondeu ele, lentamente, com a resposta que sua namorada para garantir ter certeza de alguma coisa.

Os dois combinaram de se encontrar com os Madruga no restaurante da Dona Florinda para uma conversa.

Chegando lá, o quarteto sentou-se a duas mesas prontamente combinadas por Pópis, que lhes ofereceu gentilmente:

-As costelas de boi são tão macias e suculentas que derretem na boca.

-Soa convidativo. Quatro costelas, então? – Perguntou o Seu Furtado. Os outros assentiram.

-Quatro costelas e uma garrafa de vinho tinto português, por favor.

-É pra já.

-E como está a Mafalda, Pópis? – Perguntou Seu Madruga.

-O pai aproveitou o movimento fraco na rádio pra tomar conta dele hoje, obrigada por perguntar Seu Madruga. – Respondeu Pópis enquanto servia o vinho.

-Disponha. – Disse Seu Madruga, saudando Pópis com a taça de vinho e dando um pequeno gole nele.

Depois que Pópis foi à cozinha preparar as costelas, Seu Furtado disse a Roberto:

-Você não tinha algo importante a dizer, filho?

-Aaaahhhh, sim. – Respondeu Roberto, voltando o rosto para Seu Madruga e Chica.

-É, sabe, Seu Madruga, o senhor me conhece desde pequeno, viu sua filha e eu crescermos juntos, cometendo erros e acertos...

Imaginando o que seu namorado queria dizer, Chica pôs sua mão esquerda sobre a direita dele, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos, enquanto seu Madruga continha uma risadinha tomando um gole de vinho.

-Se essa conversa me envolve, é melhor falar direto comigo. – Disse ela, sorrindo com ternura para ele.

-Tá bem. – Roberto tomou fôlego e recomeçou:

-Chica, nós temos uma história de dezessete anos. Você quer escrever outra ainda mais longa comigo? – Dizendo isso, ele retirou do bolso da calça com a mão direita uma caixa azul que revelava um anel de prata com uma pequena água marinha fundida.

-É claro que eu quero. – Disse Chica, misturando risos e lágrimas de alegria e emoção.

-Aqui estão as costelas. – Emendou Pópis, saindo da cozinha com uma bandeja.

-Chegou bem a tempo de brindar aos noivos. – Comunicou Seu Madruga, indicando o casal com a mão livre, enquanto Roberto punha o anel no dedo de Chica.

-Oh, meus parabéns, amigos.

-Então, pegue uma taça e junte-se a nós. – Disse Seu Madruga.

-Nós nos servimos enquanto isso. – Disse Seu Furtado.

Assim que se juntou aos quatro, Pópis emendou:

-Aproveito o brinde para oferecer o restaurante para o casamento.

-Não seria bom você falar com a sua tia primeiro? – Perguntou Chica.

-Estou confiante que não vai ter problema para ela.

-Contanto que seja depois da cerimônia na Igreja, como foi sonhado por minha avó e minha esposa e é desejado pelas minhas cunhadas.

-Eu aceito o que você decidir, querida. – Falou Roberto a Chica.

-Por minhas tias nem tanto, mas aceito realizar o sonho de minha bisavó e minha mãe.

-E pra quando vai ser o casamento? – Perguntou Pópis.

-O melhor seria ano que vem, depois da formatura. – Aconselhou o Seu Furtado.

-Meu noivo e eu vamos pensar antes de decidir. – Disse, calmamente, Chica ao futuro sogro.

-E viva os noivos! – Brindou, alegremente, Seu Madruga.

-Viva os noivos! – Acompanharam Pópis e Seu Furtado, que foram imitados pelos outros clientes do restaurante, contagiados pela felicidade daquelas pessoas que mal conheciam.


End file.
